


Christmas Lane ( A Christmas series )

by Regalswiftie1989



Series: A Christmas series [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: Alice comes home from college over Christmas break and runs into her former high school sweetheart Jasper.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: A Christmas series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052078
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Lane ( A Christmas series )

Alice was home with her family for Christmas. She was very happy to be surrounded by her siblings. She was on break from her college classes but only for a few weeks. She had a big midterm exam once she returned to campus. She came in late because her train was delayed. She made it to Forks by midnight. It just started to snow quiet heavily as she got off and got her luggage to Emmett and Rosalie jeep. She just wanted to get home, unpack, take a warm bubble bath. She relaxed for most of the drive, sharing stories and listening to music on the radio. It was starting to feel like old times. 

Meanwhile at the Cullen house….. 

Carlisle and his wife Esme we're preparing the house for Alice's arrival. They didn't need to go through the trouble but that's what most families do when kids come home from college. He had a few surprises lined up for his daughter.

Edward and Bella dressed up in there nice clothes so did there daughter Renesmee. She was counting down the hours until her Auntie was here. It was driving the entire family crazy. She was just a little child still. Her attention didn't last long. 

Renesmee put her hand on her mother's cheek, showing her the last memory she has of Alice. She was just as excited to see her sister in law. She was enchanted by her child's gift. Edward was playing the piano. 

Jasper was making small talk with Bella. He had not seen her since they all graduated from high school. He often wondered what would happen if he had chosen to be his girlfriend. It was better to let go. He knew that they were going to find a way to be together again. He couldn't wait to see his annoying pixie. 

The pain from there split was replaced with hope once more. He only hung onto hope for her. She was the reason he felt alive. He also wanted her to experience life. See everything that she dreamed of doing. He glanced at the window as the winter snow stuck to the ground. Emmett Jeep was still not in the driveway. 

"Jazz they will be here soon. You know Alice, she is late to just about everything." Edward reassured his best friend. He remembered that lingering anticipation when you are excited about seeing someone you haven't seen in a long time. From what he knew they still kept in touch by writing letters. 

" In her defense she was fashionably late." Jasper chuckles at his own response to Edward's remark. 

Jasper knew now that Alice was his soulmate. He didn't want to give up on the love they have. He wanted to ask her parents if he could ask for their blessing to marry her. He should do it now before she figures out his master plan. 

It was now or never. 

He had the ring in his pocket already. It wouldn't be right without asking her dad for permission. He walked over to Carlisle who was playing a friendly game of chess with Esme. 

"I was wondering if I could talk to you privately about something before Alice comes home."

Carlisle knew exactly where this talk was heading. It took place with Edward, and Emmett. He was honored that Jasper was brave enough to ask him first. He just wanted his kids to be happy with whomever they were going to be with. That's all a dad dreams of. He took Jasper to one of the empty studies. He made it look more casual as if they were two friends having a conversation in case she was watching them. 

"Mr Cullen, I wanted to ask for you're blessing to propose to Alice tonight."

Jasper was sweating through his flannel sweater. Her dad could say no but he might say yes. What if he does ask her and she says no. They once spoke about marriage over spring break when he took the train to visit her. 

She was guarded for a reason. He hurt her that time couldn't heal. She found herself letting him in each time. She just couldn't stay away from him. She knew that he was going to be apart of her future. She tried to forget, just focus on her studies, keeping up with her classes. It was hard to see her friends falling in love, while she was all alone and lost. 

The seasons changed into months, the months turned bleed into years.  
She didn't want to go home, be reminded of the sadness. She made a promise to Renesmee and her parents that she would at least come home for Christmas. 

The sound of the tires drove over the snow, left tracks as they pulled into the garage. Alice didn't know if she was ready to leave the car, face her family. From her visions they were thrilled to see her. She jumped out as Emmett carried her bags into the house. 

She heard the creek of the brick sidewalk echo in her ears. She dragged her brand new boots in the snow. She didn't exactly know what was behind the door, waiting for her. She could hear Edward lullaby for Bella playing in the background. She also knew that Nessie was pacing the floor waiting for her to come in. 

She froze at the door when she saw Jasper there. She should be jumping for joy and happiness, run into his embrace, just pick up right where they left off. She told herself that she was not going to get hurt by him ever again. 

She also missed him. After all they were high school sweethearts. A love that deep wasn't something you could forget about no matter how hard you tried. She walked through the door and was tackled by Renesmee.  
The fast growing girl touched her face to show the last memory they shared together. 

Jasper was also in the memory. It stung her like a rug burn. She was strong enough to look back at their history. It still felt like they were that young couple who had it all. She couldn't help but smile at the hope she once had. It was much easier when you were back in high school, you spent every single day with the person you loved more than anything else in the world. 

Renesmee dropped her hand, skipped over to Jasper, showed him the same thing. He never forget what love felt like when he first saw her across the parking lot, the hours they shared just talking about things no one knew, the projects they worked on together to spend more time with each other, the long kisses they shared as the sparks went off in there eye's with each stare. 

He would spend every hour making it up to her. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her. He wanted to build a home with her, take pictures together to hang on the walls. Be that man she deserves. A man who will stay by her side, take her hand, go anywhere she goes. 

Alice walked over to her ex. The giant elephant was in the air. She pictured this moment in her head a million times. She was just standing there, unable to speak. They didn't need words to say what they were feeling. They already knew what the other was thinking and feeling. She took her red glove off, went to shake his hand. It was that one touch that brought back the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. 

"Hello Jasper." 

Her voice got stuck in his head once more. Her words sounded like a choir singing hymns to the lord. He was under a spell that wasn't going to break by midnight. He took her hand into his, shook it gently. 

"Hello Ma'am." He used his southern Texas drawl to greet her. She always used to melt away in a sky full of clouds when he spoke. 

"I'm going upstairs to my room to unpack, take a bath from a long night of traveling." she explained to him 

He hid his pain well as she rejected him. He had to be a gentleman and respect her wishes. The hope faded away faster than the flame that burned bright just for her. He should chase after her, lock the door, show her that they can fix this mess they are in. 

She just wanted to be distant from Jasper. Not give him that chance to make it right. She gave him that chance and he bailed on her by letting go. Her life was not like the movies where credits roll up with a happy ending. She saw it all before, she didn't like the ending. 

Everything in this room reminded her of him. The pictures, even the sheets still smelled like him. She used to lay by him all night, just cuddle as if they were lovers. She wanted to give him another chance, try again to be the couple they were. It's not just wishful thinking, it's a mind trick. She would be the one to lose if she played the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been waiting for me to start doing some major story updates. Between the Pandemic I have not found time to write because there is so much chaos going on in the world right now. I know that many of us are going to be staying home for the holidays this year to keep our loved ones safe and healthy. I hope that this story brings you joy and happiness.


End file.
